hu_ecs_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmony Unleashed: Equestria Campus Supremacy - Magical Shards Saga
('ハーモニーアンリーシュド: エクエストリア キャンパス スプレマシー マジカル シャード サガ', Hāmonīanrīshudo: ekuesutoriakyanpasusupuremashī Majikarushādosaga) is a Japanese-American cinematic OVA film series produced by Aniplex, Production I.G., A-1 Pictures and Trigger in collaboration with Hasbro Studios and Hollowfox Entertainment part of the Anime Showcase of the Hasbro/Hollowfox Humanoidverse. It is based on My Little Pony as well as the animated series of the same name, which it takes place during the events of the cartoon series and is a spin-off film series. The series is overall directed, character designed and co-written by Atsushi Nishigori with Yasuyuki Muto writing with Nishigori, Masahiko Otsuka co-operates and takes charge of the script and A-1 Pictures, Trigger and Production I.G. produce the animation. Aaron Montalvo is set to be the story supervisor and executive producer in both versions. The Crimson Cross Trilogy will start around Winter 2017. The series is licensed by Aniplex of America in North America, Animatsu Entertainment in the United Kingdom and Madman Entertainment in Australasia with co-distribution from Hasbro Studios, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Hollowfox Entertainment and theatrical distribution by Eleven Arts, Annapurna Pictures and Entertainment One. About the Film Series The series "Magical Shards" project is set to be an anime OVA miniseries, until as of May 2016, the series has been retooled as an OVA film series consisted of two trilogies based on the television series starting with the "Crimson Cross Arc" and its first part releasing around 2017 and 2018. The film is considered to be connected to the television series as well as the Humanoidverse franchise, especially the Anthro Bunraku anime film and the upcoming Transformers incarnation of the Humanoidverse. Atsushi Nishigori will be helming the film series as supervising director, main character designer, key animation supervisor and co-writer. Masahiko Otsuka will be in charge of the scripts written by Nishigori and Yasuyuki Muto based on a story concept by Aaron Montalvo, who will also be the film series' executive producer, and music by Yuki Kajiura, Yuki Hayashi, Asami Tachibana and Hiroyuki Sawano, featuring few insert songs from TeddyLoid, with Sawano producing the music. The film's planning supervisors are Hiroyuki Imaishi, Kora Kosicka, Jayson Thiessen, Rob Renzetti and Greg Weisman. The english dub is produced by Bang Zoom! Entertainment due to Aniplex's committments of english dubs towards them. However, Tara Strong, Matt Hill, Trevor Devall, John De Lancie and Montalvo will reprise their roles due to their stay in the United States. The dub is directed by Wes Gleason and Alex Von David with Weisman polishing the translated story scripts and Montalvo supervising the voices. Entertainment One, Hollowfox Entertainment and Aniplex announced that an alternate English dub exclusive for most English-speaking countries in Europe, United Kingdom and Asia except North America by Ocean Productions is in development with the cast from the show reprising their roles, with the exception of John De Lancie, as Discord's role will be played by Alistair Abell. However, the recordings for Strong, Montalvo, Hill and Downes will remain in both versions of the English dub. In 2017, Much to the surprise of many, A-1 Pictures is announced that they have secretly worked alongside Production I.G. and Studio Trigger for the films and directors for the two installments after Part 1 were announced. Crimson Cross Trilogy The first of the cinema OVA series, is split into three parts. Part 1 During their Summer Break, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna informs the parents of the Mane Gang for a field trip that involves a dangerous adventures in order to find one of the two giant Harmonic Magical Shards, one of the shards named the Crimson Cross. While Celestia, Luna, Discord, Shining Armor and President Cadance supervise the gang's activities, Twilight Sparkle will lead the team into a good time with her friends and have the most dangerous adventures finding the shard before a ruthless and power-drunk entity with his minions find it for the control of the Equestrian States. Part 2 TBA Part 3 TBA Cast Crew *Original Work: Meghan McCarthy & Lauren Faust (Characters from MLP: Friendship Is Magic and Equestria Girls) **Original Work Published by: Hasbro *Story Concept Supervisor/Executive Producer: Aaron Montalvo *Chief Director/Main Character Designer/Animation Supervisor: Atsushi Nishigori *Director: Takafumi Hori (Part 1), Tomohiko Ito (Part 2), Toshimasa Suzuki (Part 3) *Screenplay: Yasuyuki Muto, Atsushi Nishigori *Screenplay Consultant: Masahiko Otsuka *Planning Supervisors: Hiroyuki Imaishi, Jayson Thiessen, Rob Renzetti, Kora Kosicka, Greg Weisman *Executive Producers: Atsuhiro Iwakami, Hideki "Henry" Goto, Hiroaki Matsuura, Tomonori Ochikoshi, Mitsuhisa Ishikawa, Shinichiro Inoue, Brian Goldner, Stephen Davis *Planning: Masuo Ueda, Takaaki Kidani, Tetsuya Ikeda, Masahiko Otsuka, Soichi Tsuji, Shin Unozawa, Masaki Endo, Katsuji Morishita, Hideki Goto, Maki Terashima-Furuta, Takeshi Yasuda *Creative Consultants: Brian Chapman, Samantha Lomow, Tyla Bucher, Gretchen Forest *Character Designer, Animation Director: Yusuke Yoshigaki *Creative Directors: Aaron Montalvo, Hiromi Wakabayashi *Action Animation Co-Director: Yoh Yoshinari, Keigo Sasaki, Takafumi Hori *Mecha Designers: Yoh Yoshinari, Atsushi Takeuchi, Makoto Ishiwata, Junya Ishigaki *Art Director: Yuji Kaneko *Director of Photography: Mitsuyoshi Yamamoto *Editing: Junichi Uematsu *3DCG: Sanzigen, OLM Digital *Sound Director: Masafumi Mima *Sound Effects: Shizuo Kurahashi *Music: Hiroyuki Sawano, Yuki Kajiura, Asami Tachibana, Yuki Hayashi *Music Producer: Hiroyuki Sawano *Insert Songs: TeddyLoid *Music Production: Aniplex, Soundwave Records *Supervising Producers: Josh Feldman, Roger Birnbaum, Shinichiro Kashiwada *Producers: Yosuke Toba, Toshio Manabe, Yukio Kusumoto, Soichi Tsuji, Shunichi Taira *Animation Producers: Ryosuke Inagaki, Rui Kuroki *Production Supervisor: Kazuya Masumoto *Animation Production: Trigger x A-1 Pictures x Production I.G. *Production: Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Aniplex, Allspark Pictures *Executive Productions: ECS Magishard Guren Cross Partners English Version *Distributed by: Hollowfox Entertainment, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Annapurna Pictures, Entertainment One *Theatrical Distribution: Eleven Arts (NA), eOne (Worldwide) *Licensed by: Aniplex of America (NA), Animatsu Entertainment (United Kingdom), Madman Entertainment (Australasia), Paramount Home Entertainment (INT/Home Video Release) *In Association With: Allspark Pictures, Bang Zoom! Entertainment (NA Dub), Ocean Productions (UK/Europe/Asia Dub) *Executive Producers: Shu Nishimoto, Brian Goldner, Stephen Davis, Roger Birnbaum, Megan Ellison, Darren Throop *Supervising Producers: Hiroe Tsukamoto, Josh Feldman, Michael Vogel *Head Dialogue Writer: Greg Weisman, Jordan Roberts *English Dialogue Polish: Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci *Casting Supervisor: Aaron Montalvo Bang Zoom!/Aniplex Dub *Producers: Eric P. Sherman, Kaeko Sakamoto *Casting: Linda Lamontagne *Casting Director/Co-Producer: Mami Okada *Production Coordinators: Risa Koitabashi *Voice Director: Alex Von David, Wes Gleason *ADR: Tony Oliver *Translation: Patrick Mullen *Associate Producer: Mio Moroe *Dialogue Editing: Ricardo Watson, Tony Solis *Technical Quality Control: James McAuliffe *Engineering Assistant: Jun Maeda *Sound Supervisor: Patrick Rodman *Production Assistant: Erika Harlacher, Aki Kuribara *Spotting: Tetsuya Fujita Ocean/Entertainment One Dub *Producers: Ken Morrison, Diana Gage *Co-Producer/ADR: Rob Petley-Jones *Casting: Terry Klassen, Michael Donovan *Casting Co-Director: Randi Riediger *Voice Directors: Terry Klassen, Karl Wilems *Recording Engineer: Derek Simpson *Recording Mixing: Keith A. Goddard *Production Assistants: Rachaela Van Borek *Translation: Paul Baldwin Category:Movies Category:Franchise Category:Anime Showcase